The Perfect Fit
by Jillian Jacobs
Summary: A lovely bit of HG fluff to brighten your day! Harry shows up at the Burrow to be greeted by a beautiful redhaired witch he doesn't recognize...and what's going on between Ron and Hermione? [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

 **Disclaimer:  **I do not own Harry Potter, or any related characters, as any one who isn't as dumb as Crabbe should already know…

**A/N-** For those of you who are waiting for the update on Seeking You, it'll be just a few more days!  It's been really hard to write, and all of a sudden I realized that there is always need for Ginny/Harry fluff.  (At least in my humble opinion)  So, I am going to get this story off my chest, and then promise to get right back to the lovely Lily and James.  (P.S.  Sorry about the name swap, I wasn't sure, and I liked Virginia better, so I picked one…I've changed it now)

**Warning-** Fluff, fluff, and even more fluff!  If you don't like fluff, don't read this fic.  This has been your official 'fluff' warning.

**_The Perfect Fit_**

_Something He Hasn't Seen Before_

A raven-haired boy of seventeen looked up at a towering, slightly shabby looking house, and smiled.  He was finally at the Burrow after one grueling month of putting up with the Dursleys.  (Great lumps of people that are passed off as Harry's relatives.) 

"Harry!  Oh Harry, thank goodness you've gotten here safely," Molly Weasley said, rushing out of the front door.  "Honestly, I have no idea what Dumbledore was thinking, letting you come here on your own…"

Harry sucked in a great breath as Mrs. Weasley squeezed him into a tight hug, his arms pinned to his sides.  The rest of the Weasley crew and Hermione were making their way out of the house to greet him, and he blushed when he noticed a very pretty crimson haired girl that he couldn't quite place smiling at him. Ron's over-enthusiastic mother finally released him and rushed back into the house, mumbling something about "famished" and "six sausages at least." 

Hermione was the next person to fling herself upon Harry, squealing happily.

"Oh, I've missed you so much Harry!  Why haven't you been writing?  We've all been so worried…"

The rest of her words were lost as she buried her head into Harry's neck.  He decided now would probably not be the best time to say that he had been writing, but to little Ginny, not her.  Thinking of Ginny, he wondered vaguely why she wasn't out on the lawn to greet him.  Not that he minded…Returning his mind to the present, Harry patted the bushy haired girl awkwardly on the back, glancing at Ron, hoping for some relief.  What he got instead, though, was a look that would make one of Hagrid's fire loving salamanders run for cover. Harry quickly detached himself from his excited friend and turned to greet Ron, who looked much more welcoming now he didn't have Hermione attached to his neck.

"Welcome to the back, mate," his red-headed friend said, clapping him on the back.  "Been up to much this summer?  Meet any cute muggle girls?"

At this the pretty auburn haired girl Harry had noticed earlier smacked him on the back of the head.  Harry thought this was a rather odd thing for her to do, for this was the first time he had ever seen this girl, so surely she wasn't the close to Ron…

"Don't listen to him, Harry.  Ickle Ronnikins here has got nothing but girls on the brain," she said giggling, giving a pointed look to Hermione.

It was then that Harry realized with a sickening jolt to the stomach that the girl he had been ogling for the last five minutes was in fact little Ginevra Weasley. 

"_This was _not_ a good thing_," Harry thought, "…_although summer did seem to agree with her."_

Her long, dark red hair was now streaked with hints of light from the sun, and freckles dotted her shoulders and nose in what Harry thought a very appealing manner.  She had on what appeared to be a plain muggle tank top, of the softest yellow he had ever seen, and for some reason the spell Ron had taught him on the train their first year popped into his head.

Sunshine daisies, butter mellow… 

He then realized that the last bit of the rhyme didn't really work, for Ginny did not resemble a rat, nor was she at all fat and stupid.

It was not until the little voice in the back of Harry's head spoke up and reminded him of Ginny's six older brothers that he looked away, quickly searching for something to say to cover up his previous staring.

"Er…well, I guess I'll take my trunk up to your room then, Ron…"

"Don't worry about it, Harry.  I'll take it up there.  Mum'll want to fuss over you for a bit before dinner anyway."

With that the lanky teenager grabbed Harry's trunk and began hauling in the house.  Hermione followed him shortly after, mumbling something about a book she left upstairs. 

Harry raised his eyebrows at Ginny, wondering what in the world was going on between those two.  They'd been dancing around each other for two years now, and Merlin only knows when they will finally admit it to each other. 

The bespectacled boy found himself staring at Ginny once more, not believing how much different she looked since June.  He could hardly believe this was the girl he had been writing to all summer, the only one who could really understand at least part of what he was going through.  Harry's emerald eye's caught Ginny's hazel ones, sparkling with joy.  He wondered if she looked that happy just because he was finally at the Burrow.  He hoped so.

"So," Ginny began, breaking the silence between the two.  "Have a good summer so far?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"  Harry asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

"I suppose not," Ginny giggled.

"You're letters made it better, though," Harry added, blushing just a little.

Ginny absolutely beamed at him.

"I'm glad you found someone you could talk to."

The young witch then crossed the space between them and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck in a gentle embrace; her head nestled just underneath his chin. 

"I've missed you, Harry."

Harry stiffened in surprise for a moment, then felt himself relax in Ginny's embrace.  He wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her closer.  He shut his eyes, resting his head atop Ginny's and the whole world ceased to exist to him as he felt the silk of her hair on his cheek.  A smell that was distinctly Ginny tickled his nose, a mix of strawberry's and Nilla wafers.

Ginny knew she shouldn't be hugging Harry like this right in the middle of her front yard.  After all, Fred and George apparated in all the time, and she could only imagine the living hell they would put her and Harry through.  As soon she was in Harry's arms, though, all her worrisome thoughts left her head, her brothers, he recent heartbreak over Dean, everything.  She relished in Harry's fresh, clean scent, and the way her body fitted perfectly with his.

"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley called, poking her head out the door.

The young couple immediately jumped apart, a look of guilt on their faces, and turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Ginny.  I didn't realize you were still out here," her expression, however, conveyed an entirely different message.  She was regarding them with a knowing smile on her lips.  "It's time to wash for dinner."

"Alright," they both said, as Mrs. Weasley headed back to the kitchen.

At the same time two loud pops echoed across the lawn, and Fred and George appeared just in front of Harry.

Harry quietly thanked whatever gods there were that the twins had not apparated in thirty seconds earlier. 

Ginny nodded at her brothers in greeting then made a rather hasty retreat into the house, Harry's eyes following her all the way.

"Watcha looking at, mate?"  Fred asked, noticing Harry's gaze in the general direction of the house.

"Yeah, nothing you haven't seen before, right?"  George added.

Harry was inclined to disagree….

**A/N-** And so, here it is.  I had originally planed for it to be a little one shot, but this came out instead.  I suppose it still could be, but I feel that it's just screaming, "Don't leave me!  Don't leave me!"  What do ya reckon?  Please read and review and let me know if I should keep on with this train of thought.


	2. The Injustice of it All

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own Harry Potter, or any related characters, as any one who isn't as dumb as Crabbe should already know…

**A/N:  **Thank you for reviewing everyone!  Due to many requests, I have obviously decided to continue this fic.  I'm thinking it will be between five and six chapters, as the path of love never does run smooth…this chapter explains a little bit of the history between Harry, Ginny, and the letters, so it won't get particularly fluffy until the end.

**Isabella Pontes De Compos:  **Happy Birthday!  And thanks for reviewing!

The Perfect Fit 

The Injustice of it All 

That night, long after "Ron's snored filled his blindingly orange room, Harry lay awake.  But for once, it wasn't because he was afraid to go to sleep.  For at least one night Harry was not worried about being plagued with images of death in his dreams.

He was unsure how he felt about what his mind was occupied with instead…for floating through his mind were visions of a beautiful redhead…and it wasn't Ron.  No, the fiery siren was none other than Ginny Weasley:  Ginny laughing at dinner, Ginny drowsing on the couch, Ginny's petite form in his arms as he carried her to her room (a mellow shade of green, thank Merlin).

Harry was startled form his thoughts as Ron gave a particularly loud snort.  The small smile that had settled on Ron's lips lead Harry to believe that he was dreaming of either a.) Hermione, or b.) food.

"Yeah, right there…" Ron mumbled in his sleep.

_'Definitely choice "A",'_ Harry thought.

Not wanting to hear any more bits of his friends fantasies, and unable to get to sleep, Harry grabbed a small box from his trunk and headed downstairs.

Harry settled himself on the worn couch in front of the unlit fireplace, his thoughts once more on Ginny.

He was desperate to find a connection to the Ginny whom he wanted to ravish, and the Ginny whom he had known since he was eleven; the Ginny who had broken through the steel well he had built up around himself over the years with the most insightful letters he had ever read.  So unlike Ron and Hermione's letters, which were filled with pity and reassuring phrases such as "don't worry Harry" and "everything will be alright."

He blamed their worry on himself, though.  After a year of silence, he had finally told them about the prophecy…_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…_Kill, or be killed.

Harry chuckled darkly, no real mirth in his voice.

After his friend's first three letters or so contained nothing but reassuring words, he had merely stopped responding.  The simple fact was, he did not _need_ comforting words.  He had come to terms with his destiny over the past year, and their fussing only made him uncomfortable.  What he needed was a friend.  A friend who didn't worry about him keeling over in the near future.

He found that friend in Ginny.  Rarely did she ever mention the prophecy, and unlike her oblivious brother, never pried for information.  Perhaps this was why he was inclined to open up to her.

Harry looked down at the little wooden box on his lap and took out one of Ginny's letters.  It was one of the first she had ever written him.

_Dear Harry,_

_How's life with the muggles?  Horrible, huh?  Just as I suspected…_

_Things are fairly normal round here, except for Ron.  He's all a flutter.  You're not going to believe what he did.  Hermione arrived today just as we were sitting down for breakfast, and when he saw her, he plopped his elbow right into the butter dish!  Sound familiar?  I had to excuse myself from the table I was laughing so hard.  Hermione, being the ever so polite girl she is, didn't say anything.  She just continued greeting everyone._

_Oh, bugger.  I have to go.  Mum's calling us to degnome the garden again.  When will she ever give up?_

_Hope this reaches you safely!_

_Love from,_

_Ginny Weasley_

Many of her letters were like that; a daily account of what happened at the Burrow, connecting him to his surrogate family.  As the summer wore on, though, the letters became more intimate.  He would share with her his nightmares and fears, and in return she would relay her experiences with Tom Riddle.

Perhaps Ginny having been possessed by Voldemort was the reason she understood what he needed.  She had an intimate view of Voldemort that Ron and Hermione lacked.  She knew everything might _not_ turn out all right.

"Harry?"  someone said groggily.

The raven-haired boy looked up to see the girl he had been obsessing about for the last half hour standing before him.  Harry's emerald eyes widened as he took in Ginny's state of dress.  She was standing before him in naught but an over sized t-shirt…wait…was that _his_ shirt?

"Er…hi, Ginny…"

The redheaded vixen looked down to see what he was staring at.

"Oh," Ginny said softly, blushing deep scarlet and tugging the t-shirt down.  "Sorry…I didn't think I would run into anyone this time of night…"

"Is that my shirt?"

"Is it?"  she blushed another shade.  "I just grabbed one from Ron's room like usual…I didn't realize…"

"It's okay, Gin," Harry reassured, giving her a warm smile.

She finally looked up from her feet, her honey colored eyes seeking his green ones.

"Thanks."

Silence fell between the two, and Harry was desperately searching for something to say when Ginny spotted the letter in his hand.

"Watcha reading?"

It was now Harry's turn to blush.  He looked at down at his bare feet and mumbled, "Some of your old letters."

"Well, I reckon the real thing is better than letters, right?"  Ginny asked, giving him a playful smile.

Harry looked up at her teasing lips and nodded.  "Definitely."

"So what are you doing up at this hour?"  Harry inquired of the young witch as she sat on the cushion beside him.

"Nightmare."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Ginny looked at him with doleful eyes, apparently remembering the dream, and shook her head no.

"Just…can you just…"

"What is it Gin?"

"Could you just sit with me for awhile?"

Harry nodded and a relaxed silence fell around the room.  Harry placed the letter back in the box, moved the little wooden square to the floor, and settled into a more comfortable position in the squishy couch.  He could feel sleep lingering just behind his eyes.  What time was it anyway?  It was after midnight when he came down, so it had to be nearing one o' clock by now…

Ginny nestled herself more comfortably next to him, and Harry draped an arm around her shoulders, reassuring her that he was there for her.  She sighed contentedly, shutting her eyes, and allowed herself to melt into him.  He responded by resting his head against Ginny's, letting the silken strands caress his cheek.  He wasn't going to be able to stay awake much longer…

"…Harry?"

Neither was Ginny, judging by the sleepy tones emanating from her normally melodious voice.

"Mmm?"  he answered vaguely, signaling Ginny to continue.

"…. This is really nice…of you…"

Harry gave a little nod of his head.  His speaking capabilities were severely limited when Ginny was this close. 

"…you smell like …clouds…"

"Ginny…?  Is it alright if I…"

But the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest told Harry his young witch was fast asleep.

'…_kiss you?'  _Harry finished in his head.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry was vaguely aware that every muscle in his body was aching in pain.  He cracked an eye open and looked down, his neck screaming in protest.

'_Oh,'_ Harry thought, surprise over taking his handsome face. 

He was looking down at a scantily clad Ginny, her head resting gently in his lap with his hands entwined in her crimson hair.  He laid his head on the back of the couch and shut his eyes, trying to block the billions of thoughts currently befuddling his brain.

This was not good…this was very not good…he had better get her up before— 

"HANKY PANKY!  HANKY PANKY!"

Harry's eyes snapped open to reveal Fred, yelling at the top of his lungs.

Ginny stirred and slowly sat up, stretching like a cat, eyes still shut.

"HANKY PANKY!"

Ginny's eyes popped open, going from Harry, to Fred, then back to Harry.  A look of terror crossed her face as Fred continued to yell.

Harry very much wanted to comfort her, but most unfortunately, his heart had stopped beating, leaving him unable to move, waiting to see what would happen.  They wouldn't kick him out of the house, would they?  It was only an accident…

Mrs.Weasley stormed down the stairs, her plump body wrapped in a fluffy pink dressing gown.

"Fred!  What is going on here?  Would you keep it—GINEVRA WEASLEY!  PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" 

"I found them down here mum.  They were _snuggling,"_ Fred teased.

"No!  Well, I mean, we were, but it wasn't, erm…" Harry floundered.

Luckily, Ginny jumped in.  "It was an accident mum.  I woke up in the middle of the night, and Harry was down here.  We were talking, but we must have fallen asleep.  I'm really sorry, mum."

Harry nodded fervently, confirming Ginny's version of events.

Mrs.Weasley seemed to accept the story, but a stern look still held her features.

"Alright you two…but _don't let it happen again," _The older witch waggled a finger at them as she spoke.  "Now hurry up and get dressed for breakfast."

The young miscreants did not have to be told twice.  They practically raced from the living room, as Fred whined, "That's _it?_  You're not even going to _scold_ them?  Oh the injustice of it all…"

They reached Ginny's room first, and she turned to him.

"I'm really sorry Harry.  I shouldn't have fallen asleep like that.  It's all my—"

Harry put his index finger on Ginny's soft lips, silencing her. 

Ginny gasped as electric tingles raced through her body at his touch. 

Moving his hand he brushed away a stray lock of hair, then cupped her face, his thumb tenderly stroking her jawbone.

"I'm not."

**A/N-**  Wow, it is officially 3:07 in the morning, so give me a break with this chapter, huh?  My mind went a bit fuzzy by the end.  Please review, so I know I haven't wasted my precious sleep hours for nothing!


	3. And Life Rolls On

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it, it's not mine you idgits…

**A/N:** Ah, the fluffity fluffness…have a toothbrush at the ready, cavities are inevitable…For those of you who are easily confused, Harry's thoughts are in italics. Also, a big thanks to all my reviewers, there are so many of you I can't respond to all of you, so I'm just going to send out a universal 'thanks.' Also, a rather large thank you to my beta reader, Ms. Lamia Lupus, even though she keeps falling asleep when I'm writing…and now, without further adieu…

**The Perfect Fit** _And Life Rolls On_

Last time, on "The Perfect Fit", we left our hero as…

_Harry put his index finger on Ginny's soft lips, silencing her. _

_Ginny gasped as electric tingles raced through her body at his touch. _

_Moving his hand he brushed away a stray lock of hair, then cupped her face, his thumb tenderly stroking her jawbone._

_"I'm not."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry quickly dropped his hand from Ginny's face, realizing what he was doing.

"Sorry," he muttered, as an awkward silence fell between them.

He remembered his thoughts of last night, how he had wanted to kiss her nightmares away, and desperately tried to squash those feelings down.

Ginny was still silent, and he took the silence to be a dismissal. He hastily continued his trek up the stairs, cursing his wandering hand.

"Harry, wait!"

The young wizard turned around reluctantly, expecting to be admonished for his advances. Instead, he saw a blushing redhead, smiling shyly up at him.

"If you wait just a moment, you can have your t-shirt back…"

Harry grinned back at her. "Nah, keep it. It looks better on you."

With that he bounded up to Ron's room, overjoyed Ginny hadn't told him to bugger off.

His smile vanished, however, when he entered Ron's room, where his best friend was packing and muttering to himself.

"Er, Ron? Are you alright?" Harry asked hesitantly from the doorway.

Ron started, looking wildly about the room trying to find the source of the noise.

"Oh…Hi ya Harry…" he greeted in rather a nervous voice. "Do you think I could…erm…talk to you for a moment?"

A look of horror crossed Harry's face. Fred couldn't possibly have told Ron already, right? He hadn't been with Ginny that long, had he? But what else could put such a serious look on Ron's face?

'_I'll just play it cool,' _thought Harry. '_Ginny? Whatever are you talking about Ron? Yes, ignorance is the key to any situation…'_

"I need to talk to you about Hermione," Ron suddenly burst.

"Look, I don't know what you're—_huh_?"

Ron gave an exasperated sigh and flopped onto his bed.

"Hermione, mate! What do you think of her?"

A very relieved Harry sat on his bed across from his flustered friend.

"Erm…she's great, isn't she?" Harry answered, wondering what exactly Ron wanted to hear. "I mean, she's smart, pretty, and—"

"So you _do_ fancy her!"

"_What?!_ No, of course not!" a flabbergasted Harry answered.

"But you just said—"

"Ron," Harry cut him off. "She's my friend…" he floundered a bit, trying to make him understand. "I…I love her…"

Ron gave a triumphant "Ha!"

"…but like a sister, not a girlfriend."

"Oh," Ron pondered this for a moment. "So you love her like you love Ginny?"

Harry laughed inwardly, wondering the best way to answer that question. He didn't want to lie…

"Yes, like you love Ginny. Like a brother."

Ron seemed satisfied by this, and retreated into his own thoughts. Harry did the same, and his imagination entertained him with a fantasy involving him, Ginny, and his favorite broom cupboard at Hogwarts.

After a few minutes of thoughtful reflection, Ron spoke again.

"If you don't fancy Hermione, who _do_ you like?"

Harry decided he would rather Avada Kedavra himself than tell Ron he was picturing the body parts Ginny hid under her robes.

'_Where's bloody Voldemort when you need him, eh? Ah well…avoidance is the key in any situation…'_

"Why did you think I fancied Hermione?" Harry answered Ron's question with one of his own.

"Oh, I dunno…I guess because it didn't work out with Parvarti and those other girls…I figured you were waiting for someone special…like Hermione."

When Ron spoke these words, Harry realized he was bang on. Not about the Hermione bit, but about waiting for someone special. He had found that person in Ron's little sister.

"I guess I was waiting…" Harry mumbled vaguely as he dressed.

"Sorry mate, what was that?"

"Nothing," said Harry, hurrying out of the room before Ron wondered at his use of the past tense.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Breakfast was something of an interesting affair.

Fred and George kept shooting him death glares that could rival Severes Snape's whenever Harry's eyes lingered on their little sister too long. More specifically on an area he had particular interest in. Like right now, for instance. She was arching her back, probably trying to work out he muscle cramps from last night, and her t-shirt, perhaps a size too small, stretched wonderfully over her—

"Hem hem!" Fred coughed loudly, a piercing stare catching Harry's eye, and successfully interrupting his not so innocent thoughts.

The twin's almost constant coughing caused Mrs. Weasley to fret over her son's health, and she insisted they take some Pepper-Up Potion, causing the table to have a somewhat sauna-like feel to it.

Ron, however, was completely oblivious of the odd behavior, as he was staring avidly at Hermione, who was entertaining Mr. Weasley with tales of muggle contraptions. He appeared to be plucking up the courage to do something, as he would mutter to himself every so often. Harry found out near the end of the meal after the twins had left to wait off their steaming ears.

"Er, Hermione?" Ron started, blushing only a light shade of pink.

The bushy haired girl turned towards him, and he continued.

"Do you think we could, erm…that is, would you…er…" Ron's nerve seemed to fail him at the curious looks from the rest of the family. "Would you help me finish that essay on Chimera's today?" Ron finished, a defeated note in his voice.

"Of course," Hermione said brightly, although she too looked a bit disappointed. "What about you, Harry? Need any tips?"

Harry leaned back in his chair a bit and grinned triumphantly at his homework-obsessed friend. "Nope. Did it all when I was staying with the lumps."

"So what are you going to do today then?" Hermione asked, reluctant to leave her moody friend alone.

"Well, I was hoping to play some quidditch. I've been wanting to work out some new plays for this year, being captain and all. But if Ron's busy…"

"I'll play with you, Harry," Ginny volunteered, a coy smile on her freckled face.

"Really?!" Harry responded, realizing he sounded entirely too eager. Whether it was about being in the air again or spending time alone with Ginny he wasn't sure.

Ginny nodded, giggling a little at his enthusiasm

"Why don't we meet back down here in fifteen, and then we'll head out?" she suggested.

And so it was some twenty minutes later that the pair was walking across the lawn, brooms in tow, leaving a slightly jealous looking Ron behind.

The couple stopped on top of the hill leading down to the paddock, admiring the view.

"You know," Ginny said wistfully, running a hand through her auburn locks. "When I was little, I always used to roll down this hill. I would tag along when Charlie came out to fly, and he would race me…"

"You mean physically roll down the hill?" Harry asked incredulously.

"What? You've never rolled down a hill?"

"Voluntarily? No. Once Dudley pushed me down a hill…that hurt rather a lot though…"

Ginny didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Well, you're missing out Mr. Potter. Try it, it's fun!"

With that Ginny tossed her broom aside and laid herself across the grass in pencil position, her arms stretched over her head. She then began to race down the hill in dizzying spirals.

'_Who am I to refuse a lady?'_ Harry thought, and immediately followed the young witches path.

Which is how, seconds later, Harry found himself atop a laughing Ginny. Their eyes locked and their laughter quickly died as they realized their rather compromising position.

'_What are you doing, you dolt! Get off her! Roll over! Do _something_!'_ his mind screamed logically.

Harry, though, as proven on many previous occasions, was never one to act rationally.

He quickly bent his head and captured Ginny's soft lips in a kiss full of a heated passion that both shocked and embarrassed him.

Ginny was never one to shy from a challenge. With a throaty feline growl she met fire with fire, pulling Harry's lean body flush to her soft curves. She shivered in delight as Harry caressed her exposed side, and responded by running a hand through his messy hair. Something she'd been longing to do for too long.

Harry groaned his approval and deepened their kiss. It wasn't until several minutes later that Harry pulled back, willing some blood to go to his brain instead of…other places.

Ginny's hazel eyes were wide as galleons as they stared into Harry's lust filled emerald ones.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Oh, indeed," was Harry's husky reply, as he swooped down on her for another kiss.

**A/N: **Did you like it? Did you like it?! I liked it…but then, I wrote it, so…please R&R, and no, that doesn't stand for rest and relaxation, it's read and review, you slackers!


	4. Randy Rendezvous

**Disclaimer: **You're a nugger nut if you think I own any of this…

**A/N: **Major props to my beta, Lamia Lupus. She helped a lot with this chapter! And now a response to a few of my reviews…

_IceSugarHigh: _He certainly has been…

_0ExpectoPatronum0: _Thank you so much! I was worried I would make him too girly or something_…_

_NatalieJ: _I'm honored…

_Darcy16: _Don't scare me like that!!!

_MuGgLeNeT27:_ Oh I have much eviler things in mind…

_Padfootz and Lizzie5555555:_ I was rather fond of that bit myself…

_The rest of you: _I'm so glad you all enjoyed it! I hope you like this one just as much!

And now, without further adieu….

**The Perfect Fit**

_Randy Rendezvous _

He was an idiot.

That was the conclusion Harry had come to over the past two weeks. How was it humanly possible Ginny had never come to his attention before? She was a goddess.

They had decided, due to Harry's tendency to be in the public eye, to keep their relationship hidden. Ginny had told him she wanted to "revel in the beauty of a new relationship" before the press "sucks all the magic out of it." When Harry asked if they should at least tell her family, she refused. Although Harry protested, (he didn't want her to think he was ashamed of her, after all…), he was actually quite relieved. He, for one, did not fancy telling Ginny's six older brothers that he was lusting after their little sister.

And so his days were filled with midnight meetings and stolen kisses. Ginny found it romantic, instead of frustrating, much to Harry's relief. She said once they were like a modern day Romeo and Juliet, only without the death bit.

When Harry asked her how she knew about a muggle writer, Ginny gave him an odd look.

"You thought Shakespeare was a muggle?"

Harry quickly relieved Ginny of her smart aleck grin with a kiss, and Ginny was happy to oblige….

It was on a particularly warm day in August that Mrs.Weasley told the Hogwarts four they would be going to Diagon Alley for their school things.

"By ourselves?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Of course not, Ronald," Mrs. Weasley chided. "It's much too dangerous. I wanted to fetch all your school things myself, but Dumbledore insisted you lot get to have some sort of adventure this summer. Tonks and Remus will be accompanying you."

The older woman then went out to fuss in the kitchen, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "batty old codger."

After his mum left, Ron looked at Harry and Ginny tentatively, then at Hermione, as if for encouragement. The bushy haired girl nodded at him, and he said in a rush, "askedermykneeferdateadiagonally."

"Sorry, mate," Harry said, trying to decipher Ron's jumble of words. "Didn't quite catch that."

Ginny looked equally puzzled, and Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"Don't hurt yourself, Ronald. I'll do it…. Ron and I are going to go on a date when we go to Diagon Alley. Is that alright with you guys?"

Ginny squealed in excitement and threw herself on Hermione in a ferocious hug. Watching her do this, Harry wished she'd jump on him with such ferocity. Maybe later…

"Well, obviously Gin's okay with it!" Hermione giggled. "How about you Harry?"

Harry pulled himself from his lustful thoughts reluctantly and put on a bright smile.

"I'm glad Ron here's finally gotten a clue. Do you think you'll be able to go off on your own? You know, minus the authority figures and what not?"

Ron began rambling on about permission and plans and Harry found himself tuning him out. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. If he was to be honest with himself, he was a bit jealous. Harry wanted so much to go and have a proper date with Ginny but it was impossible because of who he is. It was a frustrating thing.

"…so you'll just be with Ginny alone for awhile, is that alright?"

"Er, yeah…" Harry mumbled vaguely, not really hearing a word his best friend had just said. He wondered why Ginny suddenly looked so bright eyed. Sure, it was great that Ron was no longer being an idiot, but…

"Harry, can I have a word?"

He shot Ginny a strange look, wondering what was so wonderful to leave so suspiciously in front of public enemy number one, Ron Weasley.

"Er, sure…"

_'I'm not being particularly articulate today, am I…?'_

"We're just gonna make plans for tomorrow when you guys are off falling in love," Ginny told Ron and Hermione in a sing-song voice. She then grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him out of the room. He glanced back at his friends and shrugged in a_ "What can I do_?" sort of way.

Ginny didn't stop towing Harry until they were well past the vegetable patch, in a nice little cove of trees. She pushed him up against an old oak, then threw herself on him with such passion he was grateful for the tree's support. Her lips ground into his, rendering Harry quite incapable of logical thought. Harry quickly recovered from his shock, though, and gathered her to him. He snaked on hand through her hair, while the other went to explore the contours of her back. He played with the hem of her tank top and he had just gathered the courage to slip his fingers underneath when Ginny pulled back.

"Do you know what this means Harry?!" Ginny squealed, beaming like Dobby in a sock shop.

Harry blinked, staring at Ginny's slightly swollen lips. He was too far-gone to make any sort of coherent response. That she had pulled away and asked him a question was having difficulty registering in Harry's lust-clouded mind.

"Huh?" he managed to grunt.

"Harry," Ginny admonished. "You mean you've been snogging me senseless and you don't even know _why_?"

A cheeky grin was her answer. "Gin, when my beautiful girlfriend throws herself on me, I am not inclined to wonder why. I just enjoy the moment."

Ginny blushed and focused on her pinky toe.

"I'm your girlfriend, then?"

"Well, erm…" Harry cursed his lack of vocabulary, and made a mental note to read the dictionary. "Were you interested?"

"Yes, you big idiot!" Ginny laughed, throwing her arms about Harry once more. "And tomorrow can be our first date."

"As much as I would like that, Remus and Tonks don't exactly put me in a romantic mood…"

"You didn't listen to a thing Ron said, did you?"

Harry gave her a look that clearly said "_And you do_?"

"_If_ you would have listened, you _would_ have found out that Tonks and Remus are going to _disappear_ for a while. That's when Ron and Hermione are going to have their date. Incidentally, that leaves a perfect opening for us!"

"Brilliant," Harry grinned, then proceeded to snog Ginny senseless once more. This time for a reason…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next morning dawned hot and humid and Harry was grateful to be leaving the stifling conditions of the Burrow. In weather such as this, Ron's room especially resembled more of an oven than a house.

Delicious smells greeted Harry's nose as he entered the kitchen, and he wondered at Mrs. Weasley's ability to stand anywhere near a stove in this heat.

Harry found Ginny, Ron, and Hermione already seated around the table happily munching scrambled eggs and chatting about plans for the day. He took his seat between Ron and Ginny, and tipped some sausages onto his plate, listening to the conversations around him.

All conversations ceased, though, when Tonks and Remus walked into the kitchen.

They all stared open mouthed and Harry finally said, "Wow, Tonks, you look…normal."

And she did. Gone were the lurid locks and the bulbous noses. Standing before the four teens was a young looking witch with chestnut brown hair falling to her shoulders in waves. Twinkling aqua blue eyes looked at them from under exceptionally long lashes.

"Take a long look kiddies, cuz it's the first and last time you'll ever see me like this. Remus here thought it would be best if we just looked like a normal couple out for a days shopping. Unfortunately for me, clown red hair doesn't exactly say "inconspicuous."

"Is that what you actually look like, then?" Ginny asked.

Tonks nodded, scrunching up her average sized nose in disgust.

"All right, you lot, ready to go?" Remus put in before Tonks began to complain.

"How are we getting there? Harry said, rising from the table with the rest of his friends.

_Not Floo Powder, not Floo Powder…Please, don't say Floo Powder…_

"Floo Powder," Remus answered.

Harry gave an audible grown. His apparation test wasn't until next week, but maybe he could just…

"Couldn't I just apparate? I know how to do it and everything—"

"Harry James Potter! You will do no such thing! You haven't taken your test yet, and you'll end up splinching yourself! Understood?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley…"

"Now," she continued. "Have you all got your school lists? All your pocket money? Off you go then."

They all disappeared from the fireplace one by one with a yell of "Diagon Alley," Tonks leading the way and Remus taking the rear.

"Shall we get all of your school things first?" Tonks suggested once they all emerged from the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron.

Their first stop was Gringotts, and Harry picked up a bit more money than usual, thinking vaguely of buying Ginny a gift. Next they made their way to Flourish and Blotts, where Hermione squealed over a new release called _3,572,399 Ways To Motivate the Homework Challenged_, as the rest turned a bit green. The apothecary ("I can't believe we're still taking ruddy potions…" Ron sighed) and Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions followed. Then a stop at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, where Ron was the victim of their newest product "Llama Lemon Drops." (George insisted Dumbledore loved them when Ron turned cross with them over their "useless inventions.")

Before Harry knew it, Remus and Tonks were bidding farewell.

"Be at the Leaky Cauldron at exactly two thirty, understood?" Remus told them in a firm voice. "If anything happens to you four, it's my head, so be careful." The werewolf then took Tonks's hand and began leading her down the alley when he turned over his shoulder and called in a much lighter voice, "And you better show her a good time, Ronald!" With a wink he continued on his way.

Normally, Ron would have won a blushing contest wands down, but this time Hermione was giving him a run for his galleons.

"Well, shall we go then?" Ron finally asked, holding out a freckled hand to his date.

Turning yet another shade of scarlet Hermione took his hand, smiling shyly, and the two set off down the cobbled alley.

Ginny turned to Harry after the pink eared couple disappeared form sight.

"So, what do you want to do then?"

Harry looked at Ginny in a way she could only describe as a leer.

"Other than that!" Ginny giggled. "It's too hot our here anyway. Besides, we're supposed to be having a date, Mr. Potter, not a snog fest."

"Right you are, Ms.Weasley!" Harry gave Ginny a mock bow. "Allow me to escort you to Florean Fortesque's, where we shall dine on only the finest ice cream to relieve the midday heat."

Laughing, Ginny took Harry's offered elbow and they made their way to the shop.

"I'll have a strawberry cone and she'll have…" Harry shot a questioning look at his girlfriend.

_Girlfriend…I like the sound of that…_

"Triple nut fudge with sprinkles please," Ginny said, reaching into her coin purse. She felt a warm, calloused hand on her's and looked up to see Harry staring down at her.

"I beg your pardon, but this is suppose to be a date." He reached up with his free hand and deposited some gold into the clerks hand.

To his surprise, Ginny didn't protest, and as he handed her the chocolate cone he was proud in that old fashioned, male chauvinistic way.

The young couple strolled down the street, chatting merrily about everything from the Ministry to Dumbledore's socks, and licking away at their hastily melting ice cream.

"And what, may I ask, are you finding so amusing Mr. Potter?" asked a smiling Ginny.

"Well, it's just that you've got a bit of ice cream on your nose."

"And that's funny, is it?"

Harry nodded, now outright laughing at the spot of chocolate on her nose.

"Let's see if it looks as good on you then!"

With that Ginny quickly reached up her cone and dabbed Harry's nose in it.

"Oh, you're gunna pay for that, Weasley!"

Harry dropped his remaining ice cream and pulled Ginny into the crevice between Eeylop's Owl Emporium and The Cauldron Connection. He backed Ginny into a wall, staring sternly down at her.

"And what's to be my punishment, sir?" Ginny looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"Well first, I must confine you, so I know you can't get away..." he said pinning her wrist above her head with one of his hands. "I also feel that this hair could be a threat. I will have properly inspect it." At this he leaned down upon her and took in a deep breath smelling her delicious scent of strawberry and nilla wafers, running his free hand through the silky strands. "And these lips...I think they must be properly kissed..."

"I can think of worse things…" Ginny said as she wrapped her arms about Harry's neck and losing herself in his lips.

Somewhere near them Harry heard a faint clicking noise, and a flash of light shone through his closed eyelids.

_'Damn lightning bugs…'_ thought Harry, swatting them away with an irritated gesture of his hand. He then focused himself entirely on the task at hand, quickly forgetting about the strange bugs.

…………………………………………………………………

The next morning Harry awoke at a sound that reminded him strongly of a banshee. Noticing that Ron was not in the bed across from him, he raced out of the room and down the stairs to find all of the Weasleys huddled around what appeared to be the latest copy of Witch Weekly magazine, a look of horror sharp upon Mrs. Weasley's face.

**A/N:** Duh duh duh….Who's on the cover? Why does Mrs. Weasley look like she just ate a kneezle? Did Harry just wet himself? Burning questions all…R&R!!


	5. Ambush

**Disclaimer: **Unless devil's snare is as harmless as a flitterbloom, I own Harry Potter...

**A/N:** I am sorry not to have gotten this up by last Monday. I thought it was done, but my beta told me it wasn't, so I continued it. It turns out she was right, as it's a much better chapter now...But anyway, thanks to all my reviewers, and let me say that you were wrong, _wrong, Wrong_!! You'll find out why when you read the story...and now, without further adieu...

**The Perfect Fit**

_Ambush_

We last left our hero as...

_Harry awoke at a sound that reminded him strongly of a banshee. Noticing that Ron was not in the bed across from him, he raced out of the room and down the stairs to find all of the Weasleys huddled around what appeared to be the latest copy of Witch Weekly magazine, a look of horror sharp upon Mrs. Weasley's face._

....................................................................................

"I can't _believe_ him!" Mrs. Weasley raged, throwing the magazine on the worn kitchen table.

Harry looked down at the magazine and much to his relief saw Lupin and Tonks in what appeared to be a muggle gaol cell. He looked over at the Weasley siblings, and Fred answered his silent question, sniggering.

"It would appear that our Professor Lupin and respected auror Nymphadora Tonks were arrested yesterday in muggle London..."

"Apparently they were getting a little too 'hot and heavy' for the muggles—"George continued.

"So the pleezmen told them to break it up."

"When Tonks put up a fuss—"

"They took them in—"

"For indecent exposure!" They both exploded with laughter.

Indeed, all gathered in the kitchen were having a hard time keeping a straight face. Even Mr. Weasley's lips were quirking into a smile. Mrs. Weasley, however, was outraged.

"How could they leave you kids alone like that?! Thank Merlin it was all worked out before you had to leave! I'm going to get him on the Fire Wire right now and give him a piece of my mind!"

Mrs. Weasley grabbed the magazine and stormed into the living room. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione trailed after her. None of them wanted to miss the show. Fred and George apparated out, complaining loudly about having to do pointless things like work.

The angry woman threw a red powder in to the fireplace and yelled into it "Remus Lupin! Get your head into this fireplace right now!"

Moments later the head of Remus Lupin was floating in the fireplace, looking weary.

"Yes, Molly?"

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE MY KIDS ON THEIR OWN! THEY COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! I EXPECTED MORE OF YOU REMUS! AND THIS!" she said, waving around the offending article. "WHAT KIND OF AN EXAMPLE ARE YOU SETTING! INDECENT EXPOSURE! HONESTLY..." Mrs.Weasley threw down the magazine for emphasis.

Curious, Harry glanced down at the fallen Witch Weekly, and felt his heart stop due to sheer horror.

The magazine had landed open to the gossip section, and staring up at him in bold letter was the headline "_Harry's New Love_." A picture of the two of them snogging in Diagon Alley accompanied a rather long article.

Privy to Harry's petrified stare, Remus turned his head to see what the matter was, and smirked.

_'He's smirking? Why is he smirking! I'm a dead man...'_

"Looks like I wasn't the only one having a good time..." Remus said, nodding his head at the magazine.

All the Weasley's and Hermione looked down at the exposed page, their mouths hanging open in surprise. Except for Ginny, who had adopted a look of horror similar to Harry's. Mrs. Weasley was the first to recover her speech after Remus's head made a hasty retreat from the fire.

"OUT! OUT ALL OF YOU...! _Not_ you two..."

Harry and Ginny reluctantly trudged back into the living room, Ginny looking rather scared. Harry wanted to wrap an arm about her shoulder in comfort, but was afraid he'd just irritate the situation.

"Ginevra May Weasley, _explain yourself_," Mrs. Weasley demanded in a carefully controlled voice that frightened Harry surprisingly more than her yelling.

Ginny seemed to cower before her mother's silent rage. "I—I'm sorry, Mum. We—we didn't tell you..."

Little Ginny was definitely no match for Molly Weasley in her towering temper.

"WOULD IT HAVE KILLED YOU TO TELL US ABOUT THIS! BUT NO! I HAD TO FIND OUT MY LITTLE GIRL IS KISSING BOYS FROM A GOSSIP COLUMN! OH...I NEED TO GO BAKE SOMETHING!"

With that the enraged mother stormed into the kitchen, and the banging of pots and tins could be heard through the doorway.

"Well," Harry croaked. "All in all, it could have been worse..."

"You didn't think that was the end of it did you? Don't count your nifflers just yet, Harry." Ginny said as she opened the door once more, only to run smack into her brothers.

"Un-bloody-believable," were the first words out of Ron's mouth, though certainly, Harry was sure, not the last.

Ginny flinched at the murderous look on her youngest brothers face. She quickly backed away from the door, not blinking; staring fixedly at a point beyond Ron Harry was unable to see.

"Er, Harry?" she murmured, clutching his hand fearfully. "Being a hero and all, I don't suppose you have at least 172 escape routes from this room, do you?"

Wondering who or what it was behind Ron Harry answered, "Being a hero and all, no. We tend to win or die. Escape routes are unnecessary..."

As he finished Ron moved into the room, leading a train of five Weasley brothers. Which explained why Ginny looked so petrified. They had only counted on having to deal with three brothers, the older half being too busy to meddle in their sister's love life.

Apparently they were wrong.

Harry mentally sized up each of the red haired males, calculating his chance of survival. Percy he could take, but as for the others....

How ironic that he, the boy fated to kill Voldemort, (or be killed by, if he was the pessimistic type...), was more afraid of his girlfriend's brothers than the Dark Tosser...

The six of them began to circle around the young couple, scowling and occasionally pounding a threatening fist in Harry's general direction.

Harry decided to blurt out what may be his only ticket out of certain death. "If you kill me Voldemort wins and he'll turn all your children into little Death Nibblers!"

He shut his eyes, waiting for the first punch. When it didn't come Harry cracked an eyelid open warily.

"Oh, we weren't planning on killing ya, Harry," Fred assured him, in a more menacing tone than Harry thought entirely necessary.

"No," George continued. "We just want you to explain yourself—"

"And why you think you're worthy—"

"To snog little Ginevra!"

Something seemed to snap in Ginny when George finished. She looked angrier than Harry had ever seen her, and she let out a feline-like growl before laying a slap across all six of her brothers.

"HOW DARE YOU AMBUSH US LIKE THIS! AS IF WE'RE SOMEKIND OF—OF—CRIMINALS! I AM SIXTEEN YEARS OLD AND I _HAVE_ KISSED BOYS BEFORE! SEVERAL, IN FACT!"

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that last part...

"SO WHY DON'T YOU DOLTS WORRY ABOUT YOUR _OWN_ FLOUNDERING RELATIONSHIPS AND LEAVE _ME_ TO WORRY ABOUT MY OWN!"

It seemed Ginny had been wanting to say this for a very long time. Her chest was heaving from the exertion of her yells, (Harry definitely liked this part...), and she was glaring curses at each of her brothers in turn. If she had had a wand, he was sure her brothers would have some unpleasant substances oozing from odd parts of their bodies.

All six brothers were gapping open mouthed at their little sister. Bill was the first to speak.

"She has a point you know..."

Unfortunately, his comrades didn't take too kindly to his opinion.

"Whose side are you on anyway!" Ron said accusingly at his eldest brother.

"I'll have you know Penny and I are doing just fine, thank you," Percy said in rather a snobby voice.

"Yeah, me and Angelina, too!" came from George.

"Hey, Angelina's _my_ girlfriend!" Fred protested.

It seemed Ginny had started the argument of a lifetime. Each brother was making a case for the state of his relationship, and knocking down the others. It was chaos.

"...didn't even ask Hermione out until...!"

"...she doesn't agree with marriage...!"

"...I'm her little love monkey...!"

Ginny turned and winked at him and slinked out of the room, Harry in tow. The others were so involved with their arguments they didn't even notice their absence.

"You, my dear, are brilliant," Harry told her as they burst out of the house, laughing.

"I know," Ginny sighed, as if this was something she had known for quite awhile.

They walked around the house until they located the old porch swing at the side of the house. Ginny plopped down on one side of the wooden bench and patted the spot next to her for Harry to sit on.

He did, and pushed them off with his legs to in a slow rhythm. A sigh excaped his lips as they swung together.

"I'm really sorry about all this, Gin. I should have been more careful."

Ginny stopped the swing and turned to Harry.

"Now, I know you're not blaming this entirely on you, right?"

"Well, it is—"

"...Because I _let_ you kiss me in Diagon Alley."

"Yes, but—"

"...And the press are nothing but a nosy lot of Crumple-Horned-Snorkacks who have nothing to do but track your every move."

"But your family—"

"...Needs to learn to mind their own business. They had to find out eventually. It was just sooner than we had hoped."

"You know, you make it very hard for a bloke to feel guilty, Gin..."

"I try," Ginny smiled, hugging him close. "Now kiss me good morning, you big lug..."

Just as Harry's lips brushed hers they were interrupted by an all too familiar band of brothers.

"Oy! Not here, mate!" George said.

"Yeah, have some courtesy!" from Fred.

Harry broke away from Ginny, scowling at the interruption. He had had enough.

"Will you guys just bugger off! I like your sister. A lot. There, I said it. Now get over it!"

"Precisely what we were thinking, Harry," Charlie spoke up for the first time.

The young couple looked up at them disbelievingly.

"It's true," Fred said. "After much deliberation—"

"--And smacks in the head from Hermione—"

"We've decided that it would be prudent of us to keep our abnormally large noses out your business."

"Ronnikens," George said, "You take it from here."

"Listen, Harry. You're my best friend, which is why it came as a shock to find out you've been snogging our little sister. The shock may have caused us to do some irrational things..."

"Might have!" snorted Ginny.

"...and for that we apologize."

Ginny smiled up at her brothers. "You're for—"

"But—" Fred put in as everyone but George edged away.

'_There had to be a but...'_ Harry thought.

"If you ever hurt our little sister—"

"You will be killed," George stated plantilvely.

"That said, let me offer you our congratulations!"

Fred put an open Witch Weekly on Harry's lap, smiling down at the picture, where Harry and Ginny were still snogging passionately.

"Ginny's a lucky girl—"

"You've got excellent technique..."

The twins winked at them, and with a loud pop disapparated, leaving Harry to perfect his "technique"...

**A/N:** I just adore this chapter, and I hope you do too! You have to admit, you did not see the whole Remus/Tonks/Cover thing coming, did you? I thought not...Please please please please please review! I'm thinking there will be one more chapter, but only if the people want it, so let me know!


	6. Harry, the Boy Who Loved

**Disclaimer:** Hey, guess what? I don't own Harry Potter. Shocking, isn't it?

**A/N:** Wow, it's been awhile, hasn't it? Let me start off my apologizing for the delay. This little thing called life started happening, and it really threw me off my game. Thanks so much to all my reviewers, you made me go all warm and fuzzy inside. As requested, I am adding one more chapter to this fic, to kind of wrap everything up. I also need to include a little warning before this chapter, because it may delve a little bit into PG-13, I'm not entirely sure, so I'm going to put it just to be safe. It's short and sweet, and very fluffy!

**The Perfect Fit**

_Harry, the Boy Who Loved_

Harry gazed down at the bundle of beauty curled up and drowsing peacefully in the seat next to him. Ginny, his _girlfriend_. The word still had a foreign ring to it in his mind. He would have to practice it a lot when he got to school, Harry thought with a grin. He still couldn't believe the summer was already over, but the rhythmic churning of the train and the occasional grunting snores from Neville as he slept on the seat across from him told him it was true.

Just then, the Hogwarts Express gave a particularly jarring jerk and Ginny jolted awake, her honey brown eyes snapping open.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"No, love. About another fifteen minutes. We should probably head towards the prefect department, though. Wouldn't want the ickle firsties to mill about without direction."

"Let them suffer," Ginny groaned, wrapping her arms around Harry's waist and snuggling deeper into his warmth.

"You dare defy the Head Boy?" Harry joked, pointing to his new badge.

The fiery red head gave her boyfriend a cheeky grin. "Yes, I do," she stated simply.

"Insubordination..." Harry murmured, and then brought his lips down to Ginny's for a kiss.

At first their kiss was gentle, but tenderness quickly gave way to passion. Harry pressed his body closer to Ginny's, slowly laying her across the seats.

Ginny loved the feeling of Harry on top of her. She felt safe and secure and—

"Mmm," she moaned, as Harry kissed a path to the hollow of her throat. She ran a hand through Harry's messy raven hair, bringing his mouth back to hers. Now it was Harry's turn to groan as Ginny—

"Don't you two ever _stop_!" a voice exploded from the doorway.

The two lovebirds quickly sprung apart to opposite sides of the compartment, staring down at their rumpled clothing guiltily. Harry looked up tentatively to see Ron in the doorway, and a flustered Hermione behind him.

Harry grinned at his friend. "You shouldn't be one to talk, Ron. Passion Pink is not your color..."

Ron looked confused for a moment, and then slapped a hand over his mouth to hide the incriminating evidence of exactly what he and Hermione had been doing on their "patrol."

"Hermione!" Ron's muffled voice said as he furiously wiped at his mouth. "Since when do you where lipstick?"

The bushy haired girl blushed and smiled apologetically. "Anyway," she said, quickly changing the subject. "We really should head towards the front of the train. We're nearly to Hogwarts..."

The two couples made their way out of the compartment, wondering at Neville's ability to sleep through all the racket.

When the train stopped the four quickly got all of the first years sorted, directing them towards the familiar calls of Hagrid. Once the bustle was over with they made their way over to the carriages to join Neville and Luna.

As the carriages rocked gently back and forth across the terrain Harry thought of how much his life had changed just in the last month. He had lost so much; Cedric, his parents, Sirius...but still he was happy. And it all came down to the gorgeous red head sitting next to him. Ginny. With her he wasn't the boy who lived, he was the boy who loved. He wasn't sure what love felt like exactly, but looking at her, he was pretty sure this was it. He smiled down at her, and intertwined his fingers with her. Her small hand lay just right inside his larger one, and his smile widened. They really were the perfect fit.

**A/N:** So! What do you think? I know it's short, but there wasn't really much else to tell. I'm thinking about doing a sequel, after all, the course of true love never does run smoothly. Let me know! Review Review Review!!


End file.
